Gregor vs Bane Remade Songfic
by blackace20
Summary: A System Of A Down Songfic. I thought the final battle was a little drab, so I remade it! Everything still happens, like Ares' death, just differently. T a descent amount of violence.


A System Of A Down Songfic**Gregor vs. The Band Remade**

* * *

**_Song One: Sad Statue_**

* * *

**_You And Me Will All Go Down In History_**

**_With A Sad Statue Of Liberty_**

**_And A Generation That Couldn't Agree._**

Gregor drew his gleaming wings flapped with tremendous power. Away they zoomed from the bloody massacre and carnage that was filling the cave. Down into the cavern Ares dove as his gigantic wings pushed seventy degrees downward. Ares abruptly stopped as a colossus blood soaked rat came into their sight.

"Hello overlander!" Roared the monster. His fur bristled with hatred as he watched Gregor enter.

"Bane! And I see Twirltoungue on your shoulder." Gregor bellowed.

"Yes I am. Now Bane... DESTROY HIM!" Twirltoungue squealed.

Bane turned to her and boomed, "Twirltoungue! You must fight him first."

"No Pearlpelt. You are the one destined to kill the warrior. You are the one destined to fight."Twirltoungue spat.

Gregor stood his ground and yelled, "Bane. Can't you tell she's using you."

"NO!" The Bane roared.

"Can't you tell she just wants the crown!"

"NO!"

"Can't you tell your just a pawn!"

Twirltoungue gasped and ordered, "No my sweet Pearlpelt. He is evil. Every word he says is a lie! Now KILL HIM!"

The Bane stared at her with malevolent eyes. His fangs looked effulgent, but lethal. He bellowed, "NO! I am king. You don't order me. I order you now fight!" Twirltoungue kept gripping at the Bane's humongous shoulder. The only movement on her was a twitch of her ear.

The Bane snatched Twirltoung off his shoulder and smashed her in his paw like he was an overgrown ape. "Who's the pawn now!" He laughed as he ate the body.

**_Conquest For The Lover_**

**_And Your Love For the Fire_**

**_Permanence Unfolding in The Absolute_**

**_You And Me Will All Go Down In History_**

**_With A Sad Statue Of Liberty _**

**_As The Generation That Couldn't Agree_**

"No more distractions now, warrior." The Bane smirked.

"Correct." Said Ares as his wings began to beat faster.

The Bane began to flash his limbs out at Gregor in a barrage of claw. It was Ares best effort just to dodge them. Finally, Ares did a barrel roll so that Gregor could attack. Gregor swung and severed The bane's left middle finger. Maroon blood spurted out like a faucet.

The Bane let out a desperate cry of agony as he raised his lifeless digit off the floor.

"Quick, overlander. He is distracted. We can go in for the kill,"Commanded Ares.

"Alright," Agreed Gregor.

**_Forgiveness Is The_**

**_Ultimate Sacrifice_**

**_Eloquence Belongs_**

**_To The Conqueror_**

**_You And Me Will All Go Down In History_**

**_With A Sad Statue Of Liberty_**

**_As The Generation That Couldn't Agree _**

Song Two: Chop Suey

* * *

Ares came diving in. Gregor's rager sensation began to alter his vision. Gregor saw the gruff of the Bane's neck. He stabbed, but hit the flailing Bane's arm, slicing it clean off. The Bane let out an anguished cry and smacked the bonds backward with his remaining limb. Ares countered and dug his claws into the Bane's arm. It would turn out to be a fatal mistake as the Bane lifted Ares and Gregor level to his face. Gregor hurled himself off and jabbed his sword down deep into the Bane's twisted mind. But it was too late. The Bane had already sunk his blood soaked fangs through Ares' back. All three of the fighters plummeted downward, to the rocky cavern floor.

Gregor fell on Ares' cold and lifeless body. Tears began to cascade off cheeks as he noticed his bloody body that was beaten to a pulp from that fall, and Ares. Memories of Ares were flooding through his head. Everything seemed to fade around him. The words 'Ares The Flier I Bond To You' echoed through his mind. His tears began stronger as mourned Ares. Gregor then realized he didn't have to mourn long. Gregor realized he was dying. He realized he would be seeing Ares very soon. Gregor closed his eyes and let the ruthless atmosphere take him in as a blue light washed over him.

**_Oh I Don't Think You Trust_**

**_In My Self-Righteous Suicide_**

**_I Cry_**

**_When Angels Deserve To Die_**

**Author's note: This was one of my first stories. Looking at it now I've seen that i've come a long way, and by that I mean compared to where I am now it's not that good.**


End file.
